The New Hyrule Chronicles: Book II: The Phantom Hourglass
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Link and Aryll must save Zelda from a strange ship called the Ghost Ship, with the help of a greedy and cowardly man named Linebeck. Can they do it? And, after you read each chapter, you HAVE to review! No exceptions!
1. Prologue

**FallDownBoy: Book two is now underway!**

 **Zelda: Yes!**

 **Link: Let the fun begin again.**

 **Aryll: Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

The Phantom Hourglass

Prologue

Five hundred years ago, my home was a very different place. It was peaceful, and wonderful. But one day, a creature

named Bellum attacked my world and sealed me in another form. For five hundred years I hid, and now, I've revealed

myself to the islanders of this age. I did not use my real name, but rather, I used a disguise. The other day, I felt an omen

in the wind: a new Hero has come. And he is strong. I must prepare for his arrival.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it's so short. Should be good, anyways. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	2. The Strange Ship

**FallDownBoy: And now, the fun begins again!**

 **Zelda: You think writing stories is fun?**

 **FallDownBoy: The last one was.**

 **Zelda: Good point.**

 **Link: At least he didn't go off on you about your old self.**

 **Zelda: Like that schoolteacher we bumped into on Windfall?**

 **Aryll: Is that in the story?**

 **FallDownBoy: No, it took place before this story, and I am NOT writing about that no matter what.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. If I did, all changes in the story would be applied to the game (same with Wind**

 **Waker)**

Chapter One

The Strange Ship

Link stood on the railing, looking out to sea with his telescope. He had gotten it at Windfall when they went there for

supplies. He decided that he could use it. He was right. Because of the telescope, being an admiral was a heck of a lot

easier. He could keep his eye on the fleet behind them, to make sure they stayed behind them. Seemingly unknowingly

to him, Aryll was sneaking up on him to try to scare him. But before she could do it, he said, "Get your homework

done?" Aryll jumped and landed on her backside. "How do you do that?" Link looked at her. "Do what?" She looked at

him. "Hear me coming. Every time I try to sneak up on you, you always hear me." Link chuckled. "I trained myself to be

able to hear even the faintest of sounds, in case an enemy tried to ambush me." Aryll got up and said, "And to answer

your question, yes, I did do my homework." Link glanced back out to sea. "Well, that's good." Two months ago, when

they'd left the Great Sea on their voyage, Link had decided to be Aryll's legal guardian, her elder brother, and her

schoolteacher. And when he told her to do her homework, she knew better than to not do it. Link had learned that

everyone earned wisdom sooner or later, sooner if they chose to earn it. Aryll had also learned that, but that didn't

stop her from learning how to handle her sword more efficiently. Link trained everyday, during the meal hours, after

having a short dinner. Aryll was amazed by her brother's determination. But sometimes, she wondered if he did it to get

Zelda's attention. And the Power never told her a thing, since she was still learning how to use it right. Speaking of

Zelda, she had just come up from her and Aryll's private cabin, since Link decided that Aryll shouldn't sleep in the same

room as the crew. She ran to her and gave her the traditional hug that Aryll always gave her and Link. Zelda smiled

and hugged Aryll back. Even though Aryll was resolved to be like Link, to be brave and compassionate, she was still a

child. But Zelda never said that around Aryll, and the two of them had started playing board games in order to improve

Aryll's quick-thinking. Link saw her and nodded before glancing back at his telescope. "Busy day, huh?" Link chuckled.

"I'm the admiral. Of course I have busy days." Zelda nodded, then grinned. "But don't you wish you had an excuse not

to work?" "That would be bad conduct." Zelda was impressed. Link had an answer for almost all of her suggestions,

key word _almost_. Then, they heard Yuko call out, "Admiral, I see a ship!" Link looked up. "What flag?" "None." Link

glanced at Zelda. "Friends of yours?" Zelda scoffed. "I don't even know anyone who doesn't sail with a flag." Link

raised an eyebrow. Then, he glanced at the rest of the crew. "Get ready to fight." Everyone nodded and drew their

swords. Link held his in the challenge stance, the same sword he had been given by Orca, and he kept it close by at all

times. Strangely, when the ship aligned itself with them, nothing came at them. Link began to suspect something, and

said to Senza, "Get to the wheel. Move us out, slowly." Senza nodded. But once they started moving, the strange ship

followed them. Link got the idea that the captain of this ship wanted a word with them. "All right, what do you want?

We don't want trouble, we're just exploring." Zelda however, noticed something and jumped to the other ship to get a

closer look. "Zelda, wait!" But it was too late. There was silence for a few seconds, then Zelda screamed. Link and Aryll

ran and grabbed onto the side of the strange ship, which had begun sailing off. But they lost their grip and let go. The

last thing Link saw before blacking out was a half-fish, half-squid creature shove Zelda into a cage and toss her sword

carelessly onto the floor.

 **A/N**  
 **FallDownBoy: Well, I'm not sure if my description makes sense to any of you, but for those of you who can make**

 **sense of it, I know that you know who it is.**

 **Link: But I don't.**

 **FallDownBoy: You will.**

 **Link: Yeah, now.**

 **FallDownBoy: That would be a spoiler.**

 **Link: Good point.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	3. Mercay Island

**FallDownBoy: Hello. Welcome back to The Phantom Hourglass.**

 **Aryll: I wanna introduce a chapter.**

 **FallDownBoy: Maybe the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter Two

Mercay Island

Link woke up on an island. He saw Aryll laying beside him. She was alive, though. Link sat up to get a better look at

where they were. He saw his sword not far up and picked it up. After picking it up and checking for rust, he sheaved it

and walked over to Aryll, who had just woken up. She got up and looked at him. "I don't like that ship." Link chuckled.

Soon, a pink fairy flew over. "Hi! I'm Ciela." Link glanced at her and said, "I'm Link. This is Aryll. We don't mean to be

rude, but could you tell us where we are?" "Sure! You're on Mercay Island!" "Mercay. I've heard that before." Link

fingered his chin while trying to remember. Aryll in the meantime saw a shell nearby and lifted it up, revealing a small

pendant. She walked up to Link. "Brother." Link glanced over, and saw the pendant. It had a Hylian character on it.

"What?" "Greetings, young travelers." Link glanced at the new speaker. An old man was approaching them, holding a

staff. "I am Oshus." "I'm Link." "I'm Aryll. Nice to meet you." Link glanced at his sister. _At least she isn't being rude._

"Because of the pointed ears, I assume you are Hylians?" Link nodded. "And you, are you, by any chance, the Hero of

Winds?" Link nodded. "Well, I do not know what brings you here, but if you need a ship, you should see Linebeck. He's

usually at the sailing port." Link nodded. He and Aryll left to find this _Linebeck._

 **A/N**

 **Aryll: Wow. I completely forgot that you were that good of a story writer.**

 **FallDownBoy: What makes you say that?  
**

 **Link: She thinks everyone is a good writer.**

 **FallDownBoy: Oh.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	4. Temple of the Ocean King

**FallDownBoy: I'm back, and after this chapter, I will have a special guest in the script intros.**

 **Link: Who?**

 **FallDownBoy: You'll find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom Hourglass**

Chapter Three

Temple of the Ocean King

Link and Aryll reached the port. Once there, they saw a milk bar, and Link glanced at a poster on the door.

 **WANTED:**

 **Link and Aryll of the Great :**

 **Interfering with the work of honest monsters.**

 **REWARD:**

 **10,000 Rupees**

Link glanced at Aryll and reached into his bag, and pulled out a backup sheath for his sword and tossed Aryll another

one, then pulled out a pair of cloaks. "Put one on. I don't know who put up that reward, but I still don't want to give

myself away." Aryll nodded and donned the cloak. Once they were done, Link entered the bar and told Aryll to wait for

him outside. Once inside, he made his way to the counter. The barkeeper looked at him and said, "What'll it be?" "I'm

looking for a man named Linebeck. Ring any bells?" "Actually, yeah. He went to the Temple of the Ocean King about four

days ago and hasn't been seen or heard from since then. It's about ten miles to the north. Be careful. There are

monsters on the trail. They came into town the other day and put up a reward poster." "Yeah, I saw it on my way in."

"Good luck." Link nodded, then walked out. Once outside, Aryll walked up to him. "Nobody came near me." "I hate

being lied to." "I wasn't lying." "Not you. I mean, Oshus. I think he's hiding something." Just then, Ciela flew out of

nowhere and stopped in front of them. Link and Aryll led her out of town, then, once they were sure that no one could

see them, they lowered their hoods. "Hi." "What's wrong?" "Oh, Grandpa asked me to help you guys out." "Huh." Aryll

looked at the trail leading to the Temple of the Ocean King. "Why'd you go this way?" "The bartender told me Linebeck

went to the Temple of the Ocean King, about 10 miles from town, heading north. He hasn't been seen or heard from for

four days." "Think he's dead?" "We'll find out. Stay sharp. We don't know this island, and I don't want to be caught by

surprise." They got to the temple without seeing anything. Link looked at Aryll. "Stay here. Keep a sharp eye out. Warn

me telepathically if you see anything suspicious." Aryll nodded. Link entered the temple. Inside, he saw a skeleton on

the ground, and looked at it. He read the name on the identification card in the man's wallet. _Rinku_. "Father. So, that's

how he disappeared." Link went further in and saw a man trapped behind spikes. "Oh, man! I should've listened to

that old man. I always have to go for the treasure, don't I?" Link raised an eyebrow, then said, "Excuse me." The man

looked at him. "You wouldn't happen to be Linebeck, would you?" "Yeah, I am. How'd you know? Forget that, how'd you

know I was here?" "A bartender told me you came here four days ago. I see you're a little stuck." "Don't rub it in. There

should be some switch over there. I spotted it when the spikes rose up." "I got it." Link pressed the switch and

lowered the spikes. "Thank the Ocean King! And thank you, uh..." "My name's Link. I'm from the Great Sea." "Oh, well

nice to meet you. I heard talk that someone's after you for something, uh, fighting monsters, I think it was. I mean,

how is that illegal?" "Yes, I saw the poster. And I have that person on a point of logic: No monster is honest." "Yeah.

Anyway, I came here to find a treasure that was rumored to be in here." "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Linebeck

glanced at the next door. "You want to help me find it, or...?" "Sure." They went into the next room. Link saw two chests

on a pedestal. Both of which were closed. And a tall warrior stood between them and the chests. "Phantom." "What?"

"A giant warrior monster. They can't be killed by swords, or anything, for that matter." "So we go around." "They're too

cunning for that. They have one weakness, though. If you stand on the glowing squares, like the one we're standing

on now, they can't see or hear us." "Well, that's good. Meet you there?" Linebeck nodded. After they made their way

around the Phantom, they each opened a chest. Linebeck's contained a nice silver rupee. When Link opened his, he

pulled out an hourglass. "An hourglass? What's it doing down here?" Immediately, Link smacked his mouth. The

Phantom whirled around and saw them. "Okay, can we run now?" "That's a good idea." They both ran like heck and

finally got out. Aryll saw her brother and was worried, seeing that he was very tired. "What happened to you guys?"

"Don't ask." Link warned. Aryll held her hands up and backed off. "Is she your sister?" "How'd you guess?" "The mark

on her hand kinda matches yours." "They're Triforce pieces. Mine is Courage, and her's is Power. The third piece

belongs to the princess we serve: Princess Zelda, keeper of Wisdom." "So, what, did she send you two to find me?"

"No, she got kidnapped and we got knocked into the sea trying to help her. We woke up on the beach." Linebeck

glanced in interest and said, "That's an interesting tale." "Mm. By the way, I noticed your little ship, the _S.S. Linebeck_ , I

believe. It wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance, now, would it?" "I'm listening." "We need some transportation

around this sea. And we have to travel incognito because of that bogus reward. When we find Zelda, we'll pay." "Yes,

but for finding the Ghost Ship, as I think you saw, a large ship with a skull on the bow, you'd need a navigator." "I'm

good with maps." "Oh, good. One more thing, you'd need someone who's been aboard the Ghost Ship to help you."

Link could tell that Linebeck was talking about himself. "For which we'll pay double." Linebeck looked at him. "How did

you-?" "That look in your eyes gave it away." "Ah."

 **A/N**

 **FallDownBoy: Welcome to the commentators, Linebeck.**

 **Linebeck: Thank you. Say, is it true that my-?"**

 **FallDownBoy: Ah, ah! No spoiling!**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	5. Cat on Fire!

**SoftWare Publishing: I've changed my name from FallDownBoy to SoftWare Publishing. Anyways, I'm back!**

 **Link: Yeah, Aryll's been bored out of her SKULL.**

 **Aryll: Finally! What took you so long?!**

 **SoftWare Publishing (just call me SoftWare): Writers' block.**

 **Aryll: Of course. Writers' block.**

 **Disclaimer: -.**

 **Aryll: Let me say it. SoftWare doesn't own Zelda or Link or Zelda. OR ME!**

 **SoftWare: I never said I did.**

Chapter Four

Cat on Fire!

After three days at sea, they reached an island called the Isle of Embers. After disembarking, Linebeck stood by the

ship and said, "I'll wait here." Link nodded. He and Aryll climbed the mountain and found a pool of lava. Link was

suspicious, and so drew his sword. Aryll gripped hers. Immediately, a strange cat-like creature leapt out of the flames.

(Parody of Light Em UP entitled My Cat Knows What You Do in the Dark plays)

The cat faced them and said, "Your disguise doesn't fool me, Hero. Fall before the fires of Blaaz!" With that, he split into

three. Link rolled his eyes and ran at them. They split up and Link landed on his side near the lava, but he didn't land in

it. He got up and looked at Aryll, who had picked up a boomerang and had just thrown it at them. "Ha! Missed!" they

called at her. "Wanna bet?" They turned around and the boomerang hit each one, causing Blaaz to reform. Aryll drew

her sword and stabbed the thing in the face, killing it. As its body hit the ground, she looked at Link. Link glanced at

her. "How did you know the boomerang would come back?" "I may have stayed up late, watching you train." Link rolled

his eyes and said, "Of course." Aryll noticed some sand coming out of Blaaz's body. "Hey, look at that." Link saw it and

got an idea. He took out the hourglass he'd found in the Temple of the Ocean King and scooped as much sand into it as

he could. When he was done, a red fairy flew out of nowhere. "Hi! I'm Leaf!" Link glanced over. "Hello." "So, are you

guys professional monster fighters?" "I am. Aryll isn't, yet. She's getting there." They walked down the mountain and

found Linebeck snoozing in the shade. Linebeck looked at them. "How'd it go?" "Pretty well, especially for Aryll." "Yeah?

What'd she do, stab something in the bad spot?" Link gave him a look and said, "Not cool." "Sorry." Aryll had boarded

the ship in the meantime and glanced at them. "When you two are done chatting, can we go?" Link glanced at her.

"We're coming, we're coming."

(Scene change)

Watching them with a crystal ball was a woman in a very peculiar outfit. She was watching Link in particular, and

grinned. "He's come, at last. I can finally reveal myself. All I have to do is lure him here. And how hard can that be?" She

was looking at something on his belt. A particular telescope.

 **A/N**

 **Linebeck: Well, that last part was spooky.**

 **Aryll: Who's that?**

 **SoftWare: OC.**

 **Aryll: Oh.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, signing off.**


End file.
